Arokhviru Empire
The Arokhviru Empire, or Fragment of the Holy Arokhvirian Empire in formal instances, is a powerfull nation located in the northeaster corner of Bythigir. It has been fighting the Atreidos Magocracy some time before Sunsitzeagal devoured most of the plane Bythigir was part of and has ever since continued the fight. It is well known for their infamous Dragonspike Wall and their common use of Dragons as mounts. This Empire is partially racist, non-Humans are seen as second-class citizens but still enjoy a lot of priviliges, non-organical beings are seen as third, and lowest class, citizens who have to live in ghettos. It is led by an almost all-out Human council, the Council of Drakes. Etymology "Arokhviru", a word best described as 'Strenght in fire', the earliest records of this name date back from before the founding of the Empire. It was used as a title to clan leaders or alpha dragons, when the clans united it was clear how the Empire would be named. The Constitution's first words were; "Starting from this day, to the end of days when the gods decide that the world is unworthy, the world shall know the word Arokhviru!". Culture Customs The Arokhvirii are known to retain some of their ancient clan traits, their barbaric way of life. While the nobility and upper-clas citizenry know etiquete and always perform this, the majority of the Empire lives a rather violent and rude life. The men are eager to fight, this can be either to prove their worth, to defend their honor, or as they are once more too drunk. Superstition can be frequent in the Empire, each time the army has lost a battle, the harvest was bad or a natural disaster occured they start to blame magic users as they believe that these attract bad luck by using magic. They are convinced that they can protect themselves from this by buying a charm from a local cleric, while this will never protect them from actual harm or disaster the clerics have begun to claim it does and so extort the citizenry. The nobility and the Council of Drakes do nothing despite being aware of this extortion, this is because the clerics give a 20% of their total profit to the 'good cause', the training and upkeep of the army. Architecture The Arokhvirii have records of ancient buildings, magnificent cathedrals, forts and castles that are all lost due to Sunsitzeagel's devouring. The records show buildings of grand design, arches, towers and the amount of light coming inside the building were all that matered. Nowadays, the few ancient buildings that had survived Sunsitzeagel's wrath have been demolished to make place for more mordern, safer houses to preserve fertile land. Literature Most of the Arokhvirii literature are tales about the ancient history of the Empire, their wars with unknown civilisations, the Deringhir Rebellion and the heroes in their war with the Atreidos Magocracy. Much of the authentic scrolls containing this information is stored in the Draconian Library in Dragonspike Mountains. But not all of the literature is about fights, there was a long period of what seemed to be lasting peace where warriors had the time to discover their poetic talents. Famous books were written, legendary poetry immortalised and letters of the Imperial council copied. Art The Arokhvirii have a tendency to immortalise great events by painting them, painters are considered one of the most important men in the Empire. Each member of the Council of Drakes has been painted, these paintings are then placed in the Hall of Heroes, an ever expanding wing in the Monastry of Draconians. After the contraction, due to Sunsitzaegal wrath, painters became a scarce sight in the Empire, this opened the path for a new type of artist. Mozaic found its way into the Arokhvirii art, the Council of Drakes were very interested in this and gave dozens of tasks to those artists. One of the major accomplishments of these were recreating the paintins in the Hall of Heroes. Each and every one of them had been recreated in the chamber where the Council of Drakes gathers. Music Much of the Arokhvirii music is being played with lutes, flutes, drums and sitars. The later was an instrument brough in from a foreign nation from the time before the contraction. The songs are about the lives of heroes, the contraction, battles and what lies ahead as much of the Arokhvirii are confident that Bythigir is actually slowly moving towards another plane enabling them to rebuild their once grand Empire. Cuisine The Arokhvirii have two sorts of cuisine, the Mhedzrô for the lower class and the Mun'chegëm for the nobility. Mhedzrô is the typical farmland food, bread, berries, nuts, flesh, meat, these are often mixed together in a dish or a soup. The Mun'chegëm however consists of all the former with the addition of spices and herbs bought from the tribes in the Ironplane Valley. Mun'chegëm is aimed to look and taste good, it has to be a feast for both the eyes and the tongue. Government The Arokhviru Empire is led by an Emperor or Empress who bears the title for a lifetime. When he, or she, dies the Council of Drakes will gather to elect a new Emperor or Empress. While the Emperor/Empress is autonomous, he/she relies heavily on the Council of Drakes who are responsible for managing the Empire itself. These two organizations cannot survive without each other, if one falls the other will surely follow. History Founding Golden Age Deringhir Rebellion Arokhviru-Atreidos War Contraction Modern Day Provinces Military The Holy Arokhvirii Legions are the military strength of the Fragment of the Holy Arokhvirian Empire. It is tasked with keeping the Empire safe from foreign threats and rebellions. The Legions are of equal strength with the Atreidos Military Forces. While the Legions have the great advantage of using Dragons against their enemies even the Magocracy is starting to use this tactic. Recruitment Volunteers or recruits in the Empire need to have a basic education if they wish to join, those who have enjoyed a greater education can join an officer academy. War Strategy Ranks *Trainee: The recruits of the Legions, these men are given basic tasks and are trained within the Empire. When they are nearing graduation they are led beyond the Dragonspike Wall to perform a task, these are set up but give the trainees a false impression that that they are actually engaging the enemy. *Soldier: Soldiers are men and women who have passed their graduation and have been allowed into the Legions. These are relative experienced troops but still lack the needed experience to fight the enemy without a commandng officer. *Knight: Knights are troops experienced in battle and can lead small squads of soldiers into battle. They are seen as the most basic soldier in the Arokhviru Empire, despite their valor, courage and relaibility their pay is little above average. *Paladin: Paladins are seen as elite soldiers, having fought in more battles and having more experience than the Knight. The Paladins are given a new education to teach them into the ways of magic which they will start to use frequently in battle. *Wyrm: The Wyrm is seen as the most experienced soldiers in battle, for their valor and actions they are given the possibility of riding a Dragon. If they do not wish this they can join the Wyrm Cohorts, these soldiers fight while wearing plate armor created from the bones of Dragons. *Commander: A Commander is an officer who leads a cohort of soldiers, this is the first officer rank obtainable. Troops who have graduated from an officer academy can reach this rank immediately. *Captain: Captains are officers who lead a pack of 5 cohorts, they are usually in charge of defending key positions such as the Dragonspike Wall. When they are leading their troops in a marching army they receive their orders from the General. *General: General is the last officer rank obtainable in the Holy Arokhvirii Legions, they lead large armies consisting of minimal 25 cohorts to battle. Some Generals who are considered too old are given command over the defence of imortant areas such as the Dragonspike Wall. *Dragon: The title Dragon is given to any individual who was able to tame a dragon through battle, whoever is granted this title is seen as a legend and will live in wealth for the remainder of their lifetime. Ground Forces Infantry Cavalry Artillery Airforce The Arokhviru Empire made several types of skyships, they use these as a replacement for normal ships as Bythigir lacks any seas to travel on. *Sky Angel: These small boats serve as lifeboats, instead of using ekati crystals they are equipped with shards, a mage is needed to lessen the usage on the shard and allow the boat to safely reach the surface. *Transport Skyship: The Transport Skyship is used to transport large numbers of troops from one location to another, it is equipped with 2 ballistas to protect it from Atreidos Sky Raiders. *Sky Raider: The Sky Raider is a small, fast vessel used to catch up on enemy ships and harrass them, usually by damaging their core if possible and allow the more bulky vessels to arrive and finish off the enemy. *Wyrmclaw: The Wyrmclaw is a small vessel used for attacking enemy skyship fleets, it is equipped with ballistas capable of firing explosive content. *Drakeblast: The Drakeblast is a medium-sized skyship equiped with several cannons. They are used for attacking enemy skyship fleets. *Dragonking: The Dragonking is a large, bulky skyship used for attacking enemy skyship fleets. These ships are not armed but instead house two to three Dragons who breathe fire towards enemy ships, these attacks can reach much further than any machine created by the Arokhviru Empire to mimic this attack. International Relationships Atreidos Magocracy The Arokhviru Empire and the Atreidos Magocracy have been at war with each other from before the contraction, they see each other as their archenemies and will do everything to destroye each other. Notable Arokhvirii Alan Merdyon Alan Merdyon is a General serving in the Holy Arokhvirii Legions, he was responsible for winning the Second Battle at Jawmouth Lake where he literally obliterated the Atreidos army and captured their General, Muloruin De La Croche. Category:Civilizations Category:Arokhviru Empire Category:Bythigir